


Sousuke's Misdirection

by Daxii



Series: Excessively Adorable and Domestic Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, Great British Bake Off Crossover, M/M, Makoto has a soggy bottom and I have no shame, Rin and Haru have their Sakura baby, Sousuke's Birthday, caring Sousuke, directed by Ramsey, tired mako, writing from messy experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Makoto is tired and Sousuke is worried.<br/>2. Sousuke's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto is… quiet when he comes home, earlier than usual but not by much, just twenty minutes or so. Maybe he’s going to finish his marking or lesson plans at home rather than in his classroom today. He’d mentioned something last week about them building a new bookshelf for his room, so maybe that’s what’s got him home early. Sousuke watches him from his chair, turning the television lower and looking at him expectantly, where he’s leaning against the doorjamb. He looks tired.

But he gives Sousuke his signature smile and a little twinkle of his fingers in a greeting wave, but then moves off down the hallway to their bedroom. He’s probably just going to change out of his work clothes, maybe take a little spin under the shower, so Sousuke doesn’t worry.

But half an hour later when Makoto hasn’t joined him in the sitting room for the start of his favourite show, Sousuke frowns in the direction of the door. Maybe he’s having a bath instead? Or found a little chore to get distracted with. Come to think of it, they’re due a load of laundry, and still need to change the sheets after… uh… _last night_.

“Mak?” he calls out, just softly. “Makoto?” he says louder, and there’s still no response.

He’s probably napping. Just sitting down to pull his socks off or something and conking the hell out. Sousuke gets up – he’ll pout if he misses his show and then Sousuke will miss _his_ when he inevitably lets him catch it up on the +1 channel. He pads into the bedroom, prepared to wake him up with a kiss or something else adorable that will get him in the good books all evening.

“Mako, baby,” he whispers as he sees the silhouette of his man in the dim room. He’s drawn the curtains? Huh. “Makoto? _Purrfect Living_ is about to start –” he cuts himself off with a gasp. “Makoto!”

Makoto is nothing but still. Just so… still. Sousuke’s about to vomit his heart up in worry when Makoto rolls wearily onto his back, eyes closed but giving him a soft smile.

“You _worried_ me!” Sousuke rushes over, kneeling on the bed next to him. He’s tempted to hunker over him and just _hold_ him for a moment, but he’s getting such an aura of _no_ from Makoto that he just rocks on his knees, hands twitching as they fight reaching out.

Makoto makes up the distance between them, rubbing Sousuke’s knee in a way that’s probably supposed to be soothing or something – as if Sousuke is the one that needs making better. There’s something wrong with his man and he’ll be damned if he can’t fix it.

“I’m just tired,” Makoto finally says, at last stretching out so he’s not still mostly foetal, and Sousuke finally feels brave enough to take the hand that’s on his leg and squeeze it.

“ _Just_ tired?”

“Like really tired. I even had a student asking me if I was alright… apparently I’d been staring at the milk fridge for about twenty minutes. They almost missed their afternoon break, Sou… I just _can’t_ , Sou.” the guilt in his voice is think. Makoto isn’t one to cry often – reserved for sad romance films and the death of his goldfish.

“ _Can’t?_ ”

“I just don’t even have the energy to _move…_ I sat down and couldn’t get back up… and then I was just lying here.”

“Did you have lunch? Did you have _breakfast_? Are you sleeping ok?”

“I’m fine.”

Sousuke almost feels like making a face, because he’s clearly not. He checks for a fever, and he’s a little clammy but he’s still all buttoned into his shirt and jacket and tie.

“Let me look after you.”

Makoto doesn’t respond, but smiles as Sousuke heaves him into a sitting position. He’s heavy in his arms, and limp when he sets his head on his shoulder. Sousuke peels the jacket away first – even though it’s quite a shame considering how _good_ he looks in a suit. Sousuke will forever curse himself for waiting until they got married to see this. At least no one pointed out his semi at the altar. It’s not so easy to fiddle with his tied and buttons with him leaning on him, but Sousuke can manage. It’s the tie he got him for his last birthday that looks like little dots from a respectable distance, but up close they’re actually paw prints.

Pants and belt joining the little pile on the floor, Sousuke reaches up to the pillow to get the hoodie – actually Sousuke’s university one that Makoto just _loves_ – to pull over his head. It’s so big on both of them, covering all the way down to his boxers when Sousuke gets him stood up.

“Maybe go and splash your face, clean your teeth, and I’ll get you a drink and a snack, hmm?” he rubs Makoto’s back, kisses his cheek, and stands just close enough to still support him if Makoto feels the need to snuggle back onto his shoulder when Sousuke steps back.

They regroup back on the bed, Makoto leaning up against the headboard instead of looking like he’s just collapsed into a puddle this time, and Sousuke sets down tea and water and a packet of cold satay sticks each. Their arms touch when Sousuke sits as close as he can to him, almost uncomfortably so, but Makoto’s head finds his shoulder again. Sousuke goes straight to the +1 channel to await Makoto’s cats, catching the weather and the happy local story their news channel always likes to run at the end of the hour (Sousuke’s already seen it once, but it puts a smile on Makoto’s face, so it’s worth it).

Makoto falls asleep as one of the side characters, Tiddles, sneaks into the post-cat’s daughter’s bedroom. There’s a cliff-hanger before the commercial, and they’ll know doubt drag out this alarming plot twist just like they do in the human soaps.

He’s so cuddly in this hoodie. Sousuke snuggles his face into Makoto’s messy flop of hair, and it stirs him enough to coax him to lie down. The TV is turned off and Sousuke wraps himself over Makoto, encasing his husband in a protective spooning hold. He feels so small, and falls asleep on his arm within minutes, Sousuke kissing his head and whispering in his ear, anything that might make him feel better.

Maybe he just needs rest. Maybe it’s something more… Either way, Sousuke will do his best.


	2. Chapter 2

If Sousuke comes home now then Makoto might as well just hide under his blanket of shame for the rest of his life.

The video had lied, deceived him. Lead him into this false sense of security and _how hard can it be_.

Well, HA. VERY.

The window out to their perfectly pristine little back garden is now nothing but a smear of chocolate. The counters are covered. The walls are covered. It’s even on the ceiling. Makoto can’t even think about cleaning before he goes and cleans himself.

“And just pour the melted chocolate over the balloon,” the video said.

No one told him he had to let it cool down, or else he’d cause an explosive chocolate volcano all over their kitchen!

He flails blindly for a clean J-cloth in the _thankfully closed_ drawer to try and wipe his glasses off enough to hunt for some of that _super power gunk dissolving cleaning spray_ , and doesn’t even bother aiming, just squirts relentlessly and stomps out of the room for the required 15 minute leaving time.

At least that’s enough time to have a shower and pretend like he isn’t crying.

He checks the time. There’s no way he can pull of the fancy arrangement he’d planned, but maybe… maybe just a cake.

Yeah. Simple. Homely. It’s not like they _usually_ make a big fuss out of birthdays…

His bottom lip wobbles and he bites on it to keep the tears in, reaching for his phone. However much he loves Sousuke, Haru is still is #1 Speed-dial.

“Um… so what are Sou and Rin up to?” he asks nervously. He can almost hear the sigh in Haru’s response.

“They’re in the back, being idiots,” ah, the usual then. Probably busting out the water guns, Sousuke and Sakura teaming up on poor victimised Daddy Rin.

“And, um… are you bu-”

“I’m free,” Haru cuts him off. “Kitchen disaster, hmm?”

“Something like that…”

Haru says he’ll be over in ten. Makoto goes back into the kitchen to stare at the mess. He’s got the island wiped down when Haru lets himself in through the back door.

The grey smirk that washes over his face is enough to tell Makoto that his cock up really is as bad as he thought.

“I thought you were doing cake pops…” Haru wonders aloud.

“Well I _was_ , but then I was on Facebook and saw this video and… dark chocolate baskets that you’re supposed to make over a balloon… I was gonna put meringue and marshmallows and you know, that sort of stuff in…”

Haru just nods, dismissing Makoto’s rambles and getting another scouring pad from the cleaning cupboard. The ceiling and window will just have to stay messy for now, they’re pressed for time, but at least the space is _workable_ again.

“I brought my small cake pans, so we can do both layers at once,” Haru tells him, the four circles already set up on top of the oven, ready to be greased. “Get a bowl. Big one… No. Actually. Get two, I have a better idea.”

Makoto follows his instructions with blind confidence. Haru’s going to mock him all to hell when this is over with, but for now he’s just thankful for the help. He only has a pre-boxed mix in the cupboard, but Haru takes it without question and divides it by eye into the two bowls, and then rummages around for cocoa powder and vanilla flavouring to add to either one.

“Eggs.”

Makoto almost feels like answering with a “Yes, Chef,” as Haruka Ramsey barks out orders like a pro. Maybe Mary Berry’s gonna walk in and give him a frown like he’s got a soggy bottom. At least Gou will be happy at the party if Sue tags along with her.

It’s like the Lord descends on Hell’s Kitchen as the Devil’s Food Cake rises to perfection and the waft of vanilla drowns out the cleaning chemicals. Haru takes a relieved breath when he gently pats the tops of the cakes and the spring back perfectly, and they set them on the island to cool.

“You’re a God, Haru…” Makoto could cry again. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know why you didn’t ask me for help in the first place,” it’s almost like a telling off, but it’s just Haru’s way of showing he cares.

“I just wanted it to be nice for him… make it myself… _special_.”

“I think not having food poisoning is special enough.”

Haru cuts circles out of the cakes and transplants the pieces so the chocolate and the vanilla alternate. It’s sort of hypnotising.

Haru covers the two tier construction in chocolate buttercream, and hands Makoto the piping bag to try and splat out a well-meaning message. Haru touches up the letters he misses, and it reads a perfectly presentable “Happy Birthday Sou” on three lines, where they’ve run out of room to complete Sou _suke_ at the bottom, but never mind. They hide it in the fridge and tackle the remaining chocolate mess.

 

Sousuke surveys his house with mild suspicion. Haru’s car is outside, so Sousuke is on guard duty while Rin gets Sakura’s car seat transferred out of Sousuke’s car and into Haru’s, ready for the trip home.

“What do you think they’re up to?” he asks the tot. “My Mako and your Papa? Are you as worried as I am?”

Sakura just blinks (another trait inherited from Haru), and squeezes Sousuke’s hand, as if comforting him.

They send Sakura in on a reconnaissance mission to find their husbands, and at the signal of the delighted squeal, confirm their location of the den, picture of innocent with a scrabble game between them.

Sousuke doesn’t trust them one bit.

They get tea and juice and migrate to the lounge. It’s all so weirdly polite. They’re usually a _bit_ more reserved before Sakura’s bedtime, but this is… wrong. Sousuke’s almost wondering if he’s forgotten anything special. Anniversary? Nah… they’d had a spring wedding, and it’s Septembohhhfuck.  

“Makoto,” he looks over at him, where he’s playing Favourite Uncle on the beanbag.

“Hmm?” perfect little smile… too perfect.

“Can I… just borrow you in the kitchen for a moment?” he holds out his hand to look inviting, non-threatening, but sees Rin and Haru exchange a look that’s not nearly as concerned as it should be.

“What’s up?” Makoto asks, perching himself onto a stool at the island and squeezing Sousuke’s hand. “You’re so _tense_.”

“Nothing, nothing, I just, uh…”

There’s a noise in the living room, and a sound like the front door opening and closing, but he can’t see around the door. Sakura has a whole hoard of noisy toys. Maybe he’s just a bit on edge. Makoto’s looking more genuinely worried now, stroking his hand with his thumb.

“Just wanted a kiss, that’s all,” he steps in between his legs. The kiss is only a peck, the rest of their closeness being absorbed into a great big hug that Makoto specialises in to make him feel better.

“You big softie. Come on. Do you really trust those two near our ornaments?”

“Sakura and Rin? Definitely not.”

They go back into the lounge still hand in hand, but there’s a second of deafening silence, followed by a shuffle from behind the… curtains?

“SURPRISE!” a chorus of voices shouts, and Sakura is the first one to come running out from the hiding places, clamping onto Sousuke’s legs.

Rin and Gou emerge from behind the couch, and Sousuke’s even more surprised to see Rei and Nagisa pop up. Ai and Momo appear next, and, belatedly, he hears Seijurou bellowing a “Happy Birthday!” as he lets himself in the front door. There’s one missing. Haru is…

…Behind him, according to the direction Sakura points, carrying a gigantic chocolate cake on a board to the kotatsu. They’re a bit too old for candles and presents, but in turn everyone comes forward and leaves and envelope or a little wrapped parcel around it. Sousuke picks Sakura up and holds his arm out to Makoto, bringing him into a hug.

“You _did_ this?” he demands with the biggest smile he’s had in months. “And _you_ kept it from me?” he turns to Sakura. “I thought we had a pact, kid…”

“They promised me cake.”

And cake there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOU
> 
> Yeah, that balloon thing actually happened to me. And yeah... I've been watching too many cooking shows.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Who knew I'd find myself in SouMako hell?  
> So this will probably end up a series of probably connected drabbles but let's leave it as complete because who knows when this SouMakoMood will strike again.  
> Also, the title is crack I'm sorry. 
> 
> I DON'T EVEN SHIP SOUMAKO I SWEAR. HELP ME.


End file.
